Vanished
by Hellbound-Shadow
Summary: The beginning of a story that I could've finished. With Jazz out on an induction evening in Gotham College during Ultimate Enemy, she unknowingly escaped death. When news of her dead family and comatose brother reach her, she rushes back to Amity. But her brother vanishes and no one has seen Phantom in days... *I am bad at genres*


Jazz held Danny's pale and cold hands. The heartbeat sensor beeped beside the bed, opposite to where Jazz was sitting. A nurse had asked her if she wanted to turn it off - they were so sure Danny wouldn't make it, that eventually he would die and that they wouldn't need the heart moniter to tell them that.

She clutched his hand tighter, rubbing them as if it would wake him up or atleast make him warmer; he was cold, too cold, despite the warmth outside and the heating inside. Deathly cold was one way to describe it, but Jazz didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be dead - he was the only one left.

Around her was other medical equipment, whirring and moaning quietly, linking Danny's life to the real world, the world away from his best friends and his parents, their parents. She was being greedy, she knew, keeping a child away from their parents, but if she did let him... die... she would have no one. No relatives, no one to talk too.

Even if Danny was like this, she could talk to him. She could have someone, something to hold onto. Because the truth was, Jazz only did her best in school so that one day she could pay the fines for a retirement home for her Mom and Dad and be the person they leaned on - not the other way round. So that she would be the one picking up her brother after detentions and be the one helping him before tests - so she could be the one he leaned on.

For a moment, she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been at Gotham College and High School for the Prestigious during the incident and if she would have been dead too. There was the chance that Danny would have died then.

Danny. Should she let him die? Dead, he would be with his parents and best friends. Here he was on a hospital bed, blind, death and vulnerable. But here he was solid and breathing and there... there was a chance there was no _there._ If there wasn't, he would be nothing. A mental thought, passing through millenias of time, getting but one or two-

He would be a ghost, just a blob of ectoplasm.

Mum and Dad would hate that more than anything.

A knock echoed through the room. Jazz slowly got up, her feet prickling from little use, and opened the white-wash door. Behind it was her uncle, her dad's best friend and the person Danny seemed to detest the most (she never knew why). This made her hesitate to let Vladimir Masters, billionare, second richest man on Earth, in. A thought came that she could stay with them and make sure he didn't do anything but the nurse had mentioned only one person at a time could come in, unless you were officials. Silently, the nurse had added 'or their parents', but wisely did not mention it out loud.

She couldn't stop her Uncle from seeing his nephew.

"Hello, Vlad." She said softly her vioce, hoarse from crying, came as a whisper.

"Morning, Jasmine. " he said back, louder than she had, though with a hint of guilt. She wondered why.

No other pleasentries were made, as Jazz walked through the door, past Vlad and down the white corridor until she was out of sight. Vlad suspected she had left to the toilets to cry.

Danny did not look as bad as he had thought, bruised but otherwise there wasn't much. 'The blanket probably covers the worst of it,' he thought. A clipboard was hooked at the foot of the hospital bed, and Vlad crouched down to read it. At the top, it read;

AMITY PARK HOSPITAL

DANIEL JAMES FENTON

He flipped through the pages, until his eyes caught sight of some messy scrawl in block capitals. He couldn't be bothered to read all the technical terms - he wanted straight to the point.

SEVERAL CRACKED RIBS TREATED. ONE BROKEN RIB TREATED. SKULL FRACTURE TREATED. POSSIBLE BRAIN ANEURYSM TREATED. DISLOCATED RIGHT SHOULDER. PROTRUDING BONES. MAY HOLD LONG TERM EFFECTS.

Brain Aneurysm. People lost memory from things like that, lost personality. Would he forget being...Phantom? Being half-dead? Being chased by him, and other ghosts? No. It was too big a part of his life. Even if Vlad had spent 9years more time the way he was, Danny still spent one whole year as a halfa. It was unlikely he would forget.

The heart moniter stopped beeping for a moment, and Vlad stood up straight at the sudden silence, but just as he did, the beeping continued. Sighing heavily with relief, he sat on the stool beside Danny and looked at him.

Here it was. The end of his dream; his goal. Get rid of Jack - tick. Marry Maddy - impossible, at least now. Make Danny your son - still available.

Here was his chance, and he would take it. But this time, he would do it the right way. The proper way. The legal way.

Looking at Danny one last time, he opened the white washed door and left the room, hands behind his back.

Brain Aneurysm. Was it possible?

#$/\$#

Jazz leaned over the sink, tap still running. She looked up and saw her face, her hair and realised how horrible she looked. When she got...home, she would comb it back into shape. It looked so much like her mum's hair, and her eyes too much like her dad's. The light flickered behind her.

Dad always said she took after their mother. They always said they had no favourites - perhaps, for their mum that was true, but her dad had always loved Danny more. Because of this, she was so sure she loved her mum more - but now, she couldn't tell.

The light became dimmer.

Mum was always so much more sensible and reliable, Dad...Dad was always so innocent. Always late to anything, except for ghosts. But so childlike and giddy.

She could still remember sitting on his lap when he pretended to be Santa and she offered him a cookie. She realised, now, it was her five year old self that had initiated her father's love for cookies and sweets. Later, Danny would be the one to begin their Dad's toffee craze. But even after finding toffees, Jazz realised that whenever she was around he would always mention cookies instead.

The light flickered off for a moment, but the second Jazz turned her head to look at it, it turned back to its original dim state. She ignored it and looked back down at the drain.

Maybe it was to show he still remembered. Maybe it was to show that he valued her existence. Maybe it was to show he loved her as much as Danny. But at the time, she hated his childness too much. Why couldn't he be sensible? Why couldn't he be like all the other parents - reliable?

But know she realised he was reliable, and still childish at the same time. She realised too late, however. Guilt rushed through her.

The light flickered again.

The tap stopped gradually, by itself, as Jazz shook her head. Right now it was about Danny - not Mum, and definitely not Dad. They were dead, and Danny...Danny was still alive. He was breathing, somewhat, and his heart was still pumping.

The hand dryer let out a soft hum as Jazz placed her hands under it. After a moment, her hands were dry. She sighed, opened the door and left the bathroom, the dim light flickering behind her.

When the door shut, the light turned back to its previous state.

#$/\$#

Sam and Tucker looked so happy. He felt odd, though. This odd feeling was odd because it was his obsession to keep his close ones safe. Happy.

So shouldn't he be happy?

He should. But it didn't feel right, being in the Nasty Burger, being with Sam and Tucker, watching them fight other the meals (even though they would be getting their own meals anyway). There was this clenching feeling in his heart that he just couldn't pin point. He was sad, not happy, not like he should be.

But he didn't want to ruin this moment. So he stayed silent, grinning, secretly watching the happy glimmer in Sam's mysteriously violet eyes, and the amused one in Tucker's turquoise ones.

He sighed, a cross between happiness and relaxation and sleepiness. If only it lasted forever.

#$/\$#

When Jazz found herself back at Danny's hospital room, there were two other people with him. One was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket to match, with lush blonde hair. Jazz couldn't see her eyes. The other was wearing a green tunic and green leggings, and she was forced to hold back a snicker, especially when she saw the very real bow and the extremely sharp and realistic arrows on his back.

She stood for a second, but loudly asking, "Who the hell are you people?".

When they turned around, she immediately regretted her choice of words.

#$/\$#

Words: 1513

Estimated reading time : 6 minutes, 14 seconds.

Author's Note: so this originally was going to be a AU crossover between Danny Phantom and Young Justice but one day my app glitched out and I thought it was deleted so I gave up writing it again. The app stopped working for a long time, but a couple of days ago it started working again but by that time I kind of lost interest in writing and got back into drawing. Not only that, but there was supposed to be a really sophisticated plot for this that I forgot because the timeline I made for it is lost. I could probably remember it if I tried but to be honest I'm not really bothered because even though I'm starting to get back into writing I might not finish it without motivation. If you liked it, please review and if I get off my lazy ass I just might continue it!

Thanks! Ciao, Shadow.


End file.
